


She Should've Taught Him Such Naughty Things

by StupidFics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost Underage Sex, F/M, John being a dorky virgin, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidFics/pseuds/StupidFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where John almost loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Should've Taught Him Such Naughty Things

One of your friends brother's girlfriend's bestfriend's or something like that was throwing one of those highschool parties that kids threw when their parents left for the weekend. Word got out fast and you got invited. It was your first party. Your friends made sure you got at least a little bit drunk. Or maybe more than a little bit. Hell, you're surprised you remember how this story goes you were so drunk by the end of it. Alright, back on topic. 

So you met a girl at the party. She was a wreck, but beautiful all at the same time. She danced with you and called you cute. Before this no one has called you cute. You were drunk and flattered. Never a good combination. You kissed her. She kissed back. It was sloppy and drunk and your first time making out with a girl. She definitely had more experience than you, cause even though she was drunk as hell, she had at least some idea of what she was doing. 

You asked how old she was. Seventeen. She was a Seinor at a school a few towns over. You were only fifteen, barely a Sophomore. She grabbed your hand and pulled you up the stairs and into a bedroom. She kissed you harder and started to move towards the bed. You stopped the kissing and stood up for a minute. You needed to process what was happening. Your young virgin mind couldn't process what the hell was happening. The girl took off her shirt. Her breasts were covered with a pink lacy bra. Now you had an idea of what was happening. 

She slid off her skirt to reveal matching panties. The blonde sat on the bed and crossed her legs. Was this happening? Was this really happening? What every boy your age would kill for, a beautiful girl who wants to have sex with you? It sure looks like it. 

You should have been happy right? Excited? You were, but you were more or less scared to death. You never planned on how you would loose it. You wanted to wait until you were in a committed relationship with a girl you really knew you loved and wanted to do this with. You had your values. The only thing you knew about this girl is how her tongue tastes in your mouth. But she was right here. She looked like she wanted you. But shit, when she kissed you it just made everything feel wrong but right at the same time. She tugged your shirt off and started kissing your neck. 

You kept thinking about this. What if you got caught? Dad would be so disappointed. He would be even more disappointed if you got her pregnant. You were way to young to get a girl pregnant. You didn't want to be a dad yet. You wanted to be a dad when you got married and were old enough. The girl left a big hickey below your collar bone. She looked down at it to admire her work. This is when you spoke up. 

"I don't know if I want to do this." You stutter out. The stuttering resulted from a combination of the crappy beer in your system and pure fear. "I mean, what if something goes wrong."

"Don't worry cutie, I can protect all of that." She giggles and slurs out. She sounds more drunk than she was before. 

What did she mean by protected? You had to take health the following year and never had it in middle school so you naturally had no idea what the hell she was talking about. Then you came to a strongly wrong and embarrassing assumption. You slid yourself off of the mattress and curled up into a ball in between the floor and the wall. 

"What's wrong?" She asked and giggled some more. 

Then the most embarrassing moment of your life happens.  
"I don't want you to shoot me if I do anything wrong."

"What?"

"Well, you have a gun to stay protected don't you?" you choke out and start to bawl. 

You don't remember her reaction or most of what happens after that.  
All you know is you left the party with a giant hickey, a raging boner and a little bit of regret.  
As time passed, the boner a hickey were swapped for more regret.   
You secretly wished you could meet her again. You wanted to get a second chance to do what you were too young and stupid to do. At least you didn't know her that well, because she definitely would have broke your heart. 

You remember one other thing about the girl. Her name.   
Roxy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fc2vNUDH51U


End file.
